Rodeo
by Eliana311
Summary: Set during GM Texas. Bell and Clarke are professional bull riders and they meet Riley and their gang. Give it a try... please?


**Riley's POV**

Maya and I headed into the refreshment tent, Lucas following us.

"Whatcha watchin Zay?" I asked him.

"Nothing you want to see" He replied and I turned my gaze towards the tv. Maya and I watched as people were flung off the bulls. I turned to Lucas when two people's voices caught my attention.

"Like hell I will Bellamy!" A female voice said and I turned to see who it was. There stood a blonde, wearing a blue PINK tank-top and dark blue shorts. There was a blue bow in her hair and she had pushed up her sunglasses up to the top of her head. She was standing in front of a brunet boy. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans and towered over the blonde. Next to them there was another brunette and a blonde and two other guys. The brunette was wearing a black halter top and white cutoff shorts. She had also pushed up her sunglass so they were resting on her head and she wore a look of exasperation. The blonde had on a light grey tank top with a black heart in the middle and shorts and glasses.

"Clarke... this is dangerous!" The boy told her, on the verge of shouting.

"And you can do it even though its dangerous?" She asked him and he faltered.

"I... we promised them we'd ride but its really dangerous Clarke and I would rather me be there than you." the boy said softly but I could still hear their conversation. Next to me I saw Maya had also noticed the fighting duo and she was also watching them with interest. I turned back to the two.

"Either we're both riding or neither of us are riding. Deal?" the girl asked and the boy reluctantly nodded.

"Good now get ready to get your ass handed to ya Blake" the girl said cheekily and the boy smirked.

"Bring it Griffin" the boy said and the four surrounding them sighed.

"Are you two even listening?" Zay asked.

"Sorry...what?" I asked shaking out of my thoughts.

"Whats got you two so distracted?" Lucas asked and looked over to where the group of 6 still stood but the blonde was now tucked into the brunet boy's arms.

"Dude..." Lucas said gesturing to them.

"Oh my god." Zay said. Maya ignored both of them and looked at me.

"I wanna go meet them. I like the blonde." Maya said and I grinned before walking over to them. They turned as we approached.

"Hi!" I grinned as we neared them.

"Hey" they said.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves because you seemed like interesting people... especially blondie over here." Maya said.

The brunet boy whispered something into her ear and she slapped him on the arm.

"Your a blonde yourself!" the girl pointed out quickly and Maya grinned.

"Oh thank god. You're not one of those people who gets offended easily. They are so frustrating." Maya said.

The girl laughed. "Trust me I know how frustrating those people are. he's one of them" She said pointing to the boy who was holding her.

"I am not Princess" The boy said and she just laughed.

"I'm Riley, and this is Maya" I introduced.

"I'm Clarke, this is my boyfriend Bellamy. That's my best friend Octavia and her boyfriend Lincoln and my other best friend Miller and his girlfriend Harper." Clarke said.

"Nice to meet you all" I said.

"You guys riding or...?" Maya asked.

"We are. Those four on the other hand... are not" Bellamy said gesturing to himself and Clarke.

"Oh thank god I thought only guys were riding... I didn't hear your names announced though?" Maya asked.

"Nah, we're at the end." Bellamy smirked.

"Oh our friend Lucas is as well."I said.

"Oh he's the one riding before us" Clarke said. It was then that the boys came up behind us.

"I swear to god, you two need to learn to stay." Zay said.

"We're not dogs." Maya drawled.

"Oh look Princess another one of you. I swear if I didn't know Harper, I would assume all blondes are as sassy and sarcastic as you." Bellamy smirked before turning to Harper. "Thanks Harp for making sure my view of the world wasn't off!"

"No problem Bell but your girlfriend looks slightly...mad" She grinned.

"I complement you and thats what I get?" Bellamy groaned.

"You basically insulted her. Be happy your still holding her" The guy, Miller said.

I turned to the boys and they were standing there in shock. "Uhh guys? Are you okay?"

Just then I turned back when I heard laughter. Miller, Harper, Octavia and Lincoln were all laughing. I asked confused, "What happened?"

"Looks like they recognized these two." Lincoln said and Maya and I looked at them confused.

"Guys this is Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake two of the best bull riders in the country." Zay told us.

"What?" Maya asked and the two sighed.

"Guilty." Clarke laughed.

It was just then that it was announced time for Lucas to ride. He walked away with Zay.

Clarke walked up to the two of us. "Don't worry, he should be fine." She told us. "Why don't you watch with us?"

We nodded and followed them to the fence. Lucas stayed on for 4 seconds, a new record before he fell. We helped him up and he seemed to be dazed as we helped him out of the ring and back over to where Farkle and Octavia and them were.

"Where are Clarke and Bellamy?" Maya asked.

"Went to go get in the chute. They're announcing them now." Octavia replied. The speakers crackled and the announcer was back again. "And now ladies and gentlemen, we have two special guests riding for us today. BELLAMY BALKE AND CLARKE GRIFFIN!" Bellamy went first, he looked perfectly at home on the bull. He gripped it as it bucked and jumped. The buzzer sounded at the 8 second mark and exited. Clarke was next and she was just as at home on the bull. She made it look so easy. She got off as well and joined Bellamy. The two gave a short speech before joining us. They were walking towards us when the bull got loose. It charged out and the two leaped out of the way before they were back on their feet. They raced towards it along with other people. Clarke got there and she got a hold of the grip as Bellamy grabbed the rope. The others got there and together they held the bull down until it was sedated.

"You idiots... you're not supposed to chase after an angry bull!" Octavia reprimanded as she hugged them tightly.

"Sorry O" the two chorused.

"Why don't you guys join us for lunch?" We're just about to head out and grab something to eat." Miller asked and I looked back st my friends who nodded.

"Why not?" I said smiling.

"Great, let's go." Clarke said. She walked less than three steps when Bellamy stopped her.

"Get on my back Princess" Bellamy said and she shook her head.

"I'm fine bell." She said before faltering in her step. She groaned and climbed on bellamy's back, nestling her head onto his shoulder and into his neck.

"Oh fine! Really Bellamy?" The two boys said before letting their girlfriends climb on their back as well.

"Don't blame me for being a gentlemen!" Bellamy scoffed. "And what happened Princess?"

"It's nothing, my foot just caught for a second while dismounting, not a big deal." Clarke replied.

"yes it's not a big deal since you're limping, nothing at all" Bellamy said sarcastically.

"yes, exactly, see we both agreed it's not a big deal" Clarke said brightly ignoring the sarcasm dutifully.

"I swear Octavia is less of a handful...that was not a challenge sis...back off" Bellamy said as they walked.

"I mean, after that little statement how can I back off?" Octavia teased him.

"Ugh your being worse than her!" Bellamy groaned.

"are you implying that she annoys you more than me or I'm just horrible?" Clarke replied smugly.

"Ughhhhhhhhh" Bellamy groaned and they all burst out laughing. "I just can't win!"

 **And that dear readers is the end. R &R because I wanna know what you thought, even if it is to tell me how horrible you think it is. PM me if you want a specific story or one shot and I'll see what I can do. I can't guarantee that I'll do them immediately but I'll try to get to them. I luv u all! Mwah! **


End file.
